Dear Sasuke, Sincerely Sakura
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Preview: "Dear Sasuke, You left and I waited. I waited for so long to the point I thought it was impossible to love.. I'm no longer waiting.. Sincerely, Sakura." - SasuSaku; enjoy mk?


**A/N: This took so long - longer than I planned; lol. Meh, just enjoy kayy?**

_

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

_You left and I waited. I waited for so long to the point I thought it was impossible to love. How stupid of me. You left for good because you moved on. I never realized how much I meant to Naruto. But when I did, I also moved on. I'm no longer waiting for you, Sasuke._

_Sincerely, Sakura _

Sakura calmy wandered around the woods near Konoha. She took this time to think about what she's about to do tomorrow. _There's no turning back_, she said to herself, _today Sakura Haruno, tomorrow Sakura Uzumaki_. Then something strange interrupted her train of thought. _There's someone here._ She put herself on high alert, spinning a kunai on her finger directly from her pouche. She scanned her surroundings.

" 'You left for good because you moved on. I never realized how much I meant to Naruto.' "

She thought it was never possible, but it was. That voice could only belong to one person. Those lines could only be repeated by that one person. She returned the kunai back to her pouche.

" 'But when I did, I also moved on.' "

Sasuke descended from the branches of the tree ahead of her. They both held a gaze which challenged the other. She rested a hand on her right hip and flashed a smile, "Aren't you a bit too close to Konoha?"

He leaned against the tree where he descended upon, "I just came to see the writer of this letter."

"You? Coming to see me? After so many years.. I'm honored."

"No, actually. By your writing, it seemed as if you had something else to tell me."

"You're as sharp as ever."

"So, what is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He raised his eyebrow. She sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms, "I'm getting married, Sasuke."

Something tugged at Sasuke's heart causing him to lose composure for a second. _Married_, it echoed in his mind.

"Finally, huh? When's the wedding?", it sounded as if he demanded to know.

"Tomorrow."

Again, something else he truly didn't want to hear. _Tomorrow_, he said to himself, _why so goddamn soon! _He had no right to ask that. And it irritated him so much; he didn't know how to respond.

His eyes bore into hers, secretly wishing that the letter was false. Sakura was temporarily mesmerized by the sadness that reflected in his honest onyx eyes. When she realized that she was falling for him all over again, she broke their deep gaze, "Well, that's all. If you will kindly excuse me.. I'm about to be late for a bachlorette party."

Sasuke watched as she turned to leave. He didn't want her to leave, not after he came all this way just to see her, just to make sure the letter wasn't just a fake. It didn't matter now, he couldn't let her go yet; even though she had already let him go a long time ago.

"What does that mean?", he called out.

"It simply means..", she turned to face him, "that I'm inviting you to my wedding. I'd be relieved if you came."

_This is getting ridiculous_, he growled to himself. He put his head down, "Relieved? Don't be stupid.."

"What did you say?"

Then he lifted up his head and took a step toward her, " 'I'm no longer waiting for you, Sasuke.' "

Sakura returned her attention back to him, "You seemed to have memorized the letter."

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke searched her eyes for truth, "The night that I left, you said you loved me, and you will forever. You didn't tell me that what you really meant was that you would love me forever, but nontheless, you'll marry another man."

She looked at him in guilt but took a deep breath, "You clearly didn't understand the concept of my letter."

"What I understand is that you broke a vow."

"I haven't broken any yet. Tomorrow is when I exchange vows with Naruto-"

"Cut the bullshit, Sakura!"

He finally lost self-control, for once in forever. And he regretted it so much. She stared at him, surprised by his sudden outburst. But she couldn't deny the happy feeling that grew from deep inside. From the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was finally envious of Naruto. Envious for having something he could've had.

She couldn't let that feeling overcome her newly-developed feelings for Naruto, it was just too soon.

She faced him seriously now, "Sasuke, I'm an engaged woman. Stop sounding like a spoiled brat."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annoyed by her words, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Sakura. Her wrists were held in against her will and she was pushed back against a tree violently. A loud thud echoed from her back, "Ouch!"

His face lingered over hers as he spoke in a low tone, "What if you missed your little bachlorette party - better yet, your wedding?"

She glared in return, "That won't be happening."

He pinned her wrists against the tree above her head, "How can you be so sure? Do you any idea what happens in this kind of situation?"

Sakura's hands began to glow blue. Effortlessly, she pulled her wrists down to her sides. A smirk crept up on her face, "I'm pretty sure I know what would happen."

Sasuke tried to act against her superhuman force but failed. He growled in defeat.

Before she could detect it, his hand reached for his sword behind him. He pushed it dangerously close to her neck.

"How about now?"

"No one's stopping you, Sasuke - _kun_."

He glared harder into her jade green eyes and pushed the sword slightly into her skin. No reaction. No words were exchanged. Just silent feelings flowing into the other's eyes; feelings that have been bottled up for the past seven years.

"Do it; stop me from going to my wedding."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Just as much as you would."

_Oh hell no, _he screamed to himself. With lightning speed, the sword flashed in movement.

"No wonder I fell in love.."

His head swooped down immediately to claim her lips. Shocked, she didn't know how to respond so she let him take over.

Sasuke nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before slowly savoring the insides of her mouth. He searched deperately for her tongue, and when found, time stopped.

Sakura let out a moan for air and he granted it with a stubborn grunt. Her eyes flickered into focus as she panted for air. He kept an intense gaze focused entirely on her, scrutinizing her every move and loving every moment of it. When her breathing slowed down to a normal pace, she sighed, "This is terribly unlike you.."

"You've any idea how long I've waited to do something like-"

"Do _you _have any idea how long _I've_ waited? How about my feelings? You don't get it, do you? I'm getting _married_. Tomorrow. To Naruto. Do you really think with but a simple kiss I'd fall down to my knees and worship you just like I did before? Honestly Sasuke.."

He didn't like how she emphasized on the word 'married' and how she kept pointing out the obvious. It infuriated him within; infuriated him that she had to grow so much like a woman and that they were out in the woods when they could rather be in a hotel..

"Are you even listening to me?"

Her tone of voice brought him back to reality. 'No', he shoulda said, 'I'm not listening to your pointless lecture. I just want to rip your clothes off and replace your logic with erotic screams of my name.' Instead, he kissed her again so suddenly, drowning out any other lecture she might have had created right on the spot.

She stared up at him with her green eyes twinkling in puzzlement. She stared, temporarily transfixed by those onyx eyes that flashed with such a strong desire. But she caught herself in time. She couldn't let him know that she really was falling in love with him all over again because of such a kiss, not after such a bold questioning. She reluctantly broke away from his stare but he grabbed her face into his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips, "Honestly, _Sakura, _I don't think you have _any _idea how hard it is for a guy to even wait as long as I did, especially for someone like _you_.. But I'd wait forever _because _it's you."

She was speechless for a while. She had no idea how to express how happy she is. Yet sometimes, words fail.

Her arms wrapped greedily around his neck as she initiated a hungry kiss. He found himself bewildered for a second but it pleasured him greatly. He took hold of her waist and hoisted her against the tree, kissing her all the while. She giggled at his attempts to being gentle. It caused him to look up at her abruptly. She held his face as if embracing something precious. She planted several butterfly kisses on his lips with a smile, "What was it exactly that you have fallen for?"

He growled in response to her ridiculous delay but her delicate kisses demanded an answer, "You."


End file.
